


Merry xmas

by papao156



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/pseuds/papao156
Summary: Lines just woke up to a crazy adventure





	Merry xmas

The fell house was ready to receive guests that night. Hot steamy food, a brightly decorated tree with different sized presents, hot coco ready to be served, and a jolly spirit to be shared…. There was just a tiny problem. Exactly that day, the worst snow storm that Snowdin have ever seen decided to strike their little piece of land. 

 

“You don't have to be sad”

 

A bony arm wrapped around Lines’ shoulders, Papyrus or Edge as he was nicknamed, looked down on the human. Lines gave a heavy sigh, she had finally convinced Edge to host an event in their house, and then weather had to be an asshole. 

 

“It's just so unfair…. “ Lines commented with a pout. “ I'm sure no one will be able to come”

 

Lines knew some skeletons could teleport easily, but there was even heavy magic in the air that as Edge had said ‘tampered with everyone's magic’ , so no teleporting at all.

 

‘Well, we can always make it enjoyable for us two~” 

 

Edge gave a little kiss on her neck, making Lines sigh dreamily, but a rough cough interrupted the sweet ministrations. Sans, or Red was standing on the staircase, watching both of them with a knowing grin on his face. And just like that, Pizza started laughing at the cozy couple's misfortune.

 

“If you two are going to get nasty, at least do it in you own room” barked Red. “Yeah, it might give us some time to get warm ourselves” added Nikki, Red’s other mate.

 

Lines let out a nervous giggle, since they arrived to the underground, life has been full of surprises. Never in her life she would have thought possible the idea of monsters and magic, or her falling for an edgy skeleton with ‘a golden heart’. A satyr, a demon and a human were the mates of two dangerous looking skeletons with trust issues, but somehow managed to get past that and love them.

 

“Well, we can always have dinner or watch a movie as a family” giggled Lines “giftmas is the time to come together after all”

 

Edge smiled tenderly and wrapped his fingers around hers, leading both of them to the couch. Red shrugged but seemed to like the idea as he too got near the couch with Pizza and Nikki on both his sides. 

 

As the movie went on, Lines slowly started to fall asleep, Edge's bones much more comfortable that what they might first appear as. Edge slowly petting her head wasn't helping her stay awake, him slowly playing with her hair, it was making her feel so relax, than neither noticed when she finally felt asleep.

 

When Lines opened her eyes, she was nicely tucked in her bed, the stormed still fully going outside. On her night table, a little box wrapped in red paper was waiting to be opened. As she did, the was a beautiful crafted nutcracker that looked a lot like Edge, and a little ballerina music box was beside it, but the moment she took the figurine, something happened. A bright sparkle surrounded her, and when she blinked, everything was bigger, like of it was made by and for a giant. 

 

“Lines? Please tell me not you too!” 

 

The nutcracker suddenly spoke, Lines turning around, finding herself as the little ballerina, barely the size of a doll.

 

“Edge? What happened to us? Why didn't you told me it was you?!”

 

Lines saw how Edge jumped to the bed, he didn't looked like wood, but only as a miniature sized him, and she again being tiny in comparison. Why was this happening to them? Was this a cruel joke or cruel faith? She started panicking, and hyperventilating, but Edge grabbed her shoulders, trying to calm her.

 

“Look, I don't know what happened or how, all I know is I came to tuck you in, and suddenly ‘puff’, I was an unmovable wooden nutcracker” said Edge.

 

Lines shuddered at the feeling of impotence. What could they do know? As she was thinking, under the bed, a mouse hole started shining, and a small army of mice came out, and at the very last, a cloaked figure and a tiny skeleton with a purple cloak. 

 

“Go find the nutcracker! He shall burn in my fire by midnight!” Said the purple dressed skeleton.

 

And so the mice charged, in search of the nutcracker. Meanwhile, Edge and Lines up the bed could only hear the tiny steps beneath them. Both of them looked over the bed's edge, watching how the herd of mice quickly searched the room.

 

“Hey! What are you doing here!? I will put traps once I get back to my taller self” screamed Edge. “Oh there you are Nutcracker. You think you can come hide? Oh and it seems you.made a friend. How inconvenient for her.” Chuckled the skeleton.

 

Lines looked at this newcomer, and she might have a mole’s vision, but this skeleton looks identical to Cranberry, the swapfell Sans, and taking a look to his ‘shadow’, that guy was definitely Slim, and it appear that Edge noticed as well.

 

“Why do you act like you don't know us Cran?!” Asked Lines “Why are you tiny as well?! Hello Slim by the way! Merry Giftmas!” 

 

As they stood confused, some mice had already climbed the bed. If it weren't for Edge’s guard combat skills, one of them would have stroked Lines. Edge summoned a bones sword, but it came out being a wooden one instead… Lines, not being able to summon offensive magic, summoned her mini shields, allowing her defend and a more physical combat. Mice attacked them left and right, many were sent back by the fighting pair, but there were too many of them, surrounding them, what would our two heroes do?

 

“i do not know you! But if you surrender to the mighty King Cranbemouse of the Mice, I might let you live ballerina!” Commented Cran “You might be helpful with vital information about the revolution” then he eyed Edge “But your friend won't have the same luck”

 

King Cranbemouse? Revolution? This wasn't right. What was going on? Suddenly, a burst of light appeared from unroasted bed, and if it weren't for Lines’ shield, then pair would have been roasted. Miniature dragons flew over them, doing their best to chase the mice away, and King Cran wasn't very pleased.

 

“This idiots again! Go get them Sir Slimcolas!! They should be roasted as well!” Cried Cran

 

Slimcolas nodded and summoned his blasters, aiming at the dragon pair. He would have hit one of them, if Edge hadn't tackled him first, and started punching him. Meanwhile some of the remaining mice, took their king and went back down the mouse hole. Then the dragon pair descended from the air, Edge instinctively putting himself in front of Lines, not knowing what would happen next.

 

“Well, who do we have here?” Came a voice.

 

From a yellow dragon descended a girl, blue eyes, blond hair… She looked exactly as Bucky. From the second dragon, another girl hopped off, tall, dressed in black from head to toe, Nikki. 

 

“Who are you and why does the rat king wants you dead?” Nikki demanded to know. “Look Nicolette, they captured Sir Slimcolas” added Bucky “That doesn't mean they are our friends Buckyca”

 

This two girls, so similar to their friends yet totally different, was this what the skeletons felt when they meet one another? It was weird, but Edge never stop watching their every movement, or of the dragons for that matter. 

 

“I'm Edge the nutcracker and she is Lina the ballerina” added Edge “And we don't know, why he wants me dead, but we are sure not gonna find our.” Lines said.

 

Bucky and Nikki looked at one another, completely amazed, like if they had found a treasure. Both of them surrounded them,  but never in a threatening manner, just observing them. With a nod, the girls rode their dragons again, but didn't took off, instead Bucky said.

 

“Well, are you gonna come or wait for a formal invitation?” and then Nikki said “Yeah, I mean, you two must speak with the wise wizard”

 

Skeptical Edge shook his head, he wasn't going to be dragged by two strangers into angel knows where. But then Lines pleadingly looked at him, they had nothing to lose after all, they were miniatures and they could do nothing about. And so, Edge leaded Lines to Bucky’s dragon, with a deadly look upon the rider.

 

“If something happens to her, I won't be merciful” Bucky nodded “I wouldn't expect less”

 

Edge rode with Nikki, and poor Slim was so unconscious that he was carried by one of the dragons. In the mouse hold, another world laid within it, another winter wonderland. The Cranbemouse king nowhere to be seen, Lines could almost feel free up in the sky, watching trees flow beneath them, a great castle in the distance.

 

After a while, they arrived to a little village, but it looked so sad. Every villager looked tired and wore ragged clothes, Edge and Lines immediately caught the vision of everyone, with their bright red and pink clothing respectively. 

 

Lines felt her heart breaking, this was like looking at a war post, the children trying their best to be happy, and adults trying to give reassuring smiles. But when the girls arrived, true smiles came to life, children running to hug the scaly creatures, and grown ups welcoming the two riders back home.

 

“You two came back at last, what you found out?” a proudly looking Satyr came out. “Captain Pizzarola! Yes we found out something.” Nikki said as she showed him to the newcomers. “We might have found the saviours”

 

Edge and Lines couldn't look more confused, they weren't saviours at all, well maybe Edge was, but not Lines. Many villagers started murmuring with this words, some seemed sceptical, but others looked brighter and excited.

 

“Well, this stupid idiot and little princess can't be the saviours” said a voice “Coronel Cherry Red! Don't be so sour! We will take them upon the wizard and see for ourselves.” Said Bucky “Plus we have to get information out of the king's loyal pet”.

 

Slim was being taken by some soldiers; a pair looking a lot like the swap brothers; to another tent, he was still unconscious so there wasn't any resistance. Red couldn't look more sour, distrust in his eye sockets as he scanned Edge. Lines and Edge were guided to another tent, full with the scent of freshly baked quiche, filled with candles. There Comic was curled up in a corner, his sockets stained with water marks from crying, like if it had been really recent.

 

“He still haven't for over what happened to his brother” said Red “what happened to his brother?” Asked Lines. “He was taken prisoner by the king…” said Comic with a rough tone “Who are you? What do you want?”

 

Comic stood up from his seat, and immediately walked towards Edge and Lines, another dose of stares fell upon them. Edge looked so unimpressed, but Comic didn't, his sad expression slowly shifted to a more serious and concentrated one. 

 

“So are they the saviours, Wise wizard Comiclin?” Asked Red “if they wish to be, so they'll be. But I can see that one of them if full of doubt, the other full of skepticism. Unfortunately, I can only send back one of them if they wish, and I know who he would chose”

 

Comic then conjured a small necklace shaped like a heart and gave it to Lines. Edge frowned but remained silent, it was true, if someone were to go back home, he would chose Lines. By the sounds of it, they were now involved in a war, and even if this wasn't the kingdom he swear to protect, in a way, it was part of it, since it was hidden in his house. He as his duty commanded, had to stay to protect this citizens, not as a saviour but as the guard he was.

 

“No…” said Lines “No! No matter what I won't leave you here Edge! It doesn't matter that I'd return home the size of a mouse, but you wouldn't be there! How can you think I would ever…”

 

Lines began to tremble, she wouldn't leave him. This wasn't their home, they had no responsibility with them, they could easily turn back right now and find a way to get back to normal with their friends. Edge tenderly rubbed her cheek, trying to calm his lover down, she spoke words of true, but he simply couldn't leave this citizens in this state, they were turned this size for a reason. 

 

“If you were to accept, you will find what you are looking for. But you can open the locket and be sent back home” said Comic.

\----

 

They were told that the little King Cran was once a normal ruler, he wasn't the best, but the land was prosper. But some years ago, he had tampered with forbidden magic and darkened his soul. Ever since, he had became a greedy tyrant, leaving little towns with little to no food, and raising their taxes to an unpayable amount. Little by little, the land started to fall down, and there was nothing the citizens could do, since the land was surrounded by water and ships had stopped coming. 

 

The little village welcomed Lines and Edge, making a celebration out of their arrival. For a moment, all the pain and suffering forgotten for a minute, cause finally, the saviours form the outer world had arrived to free them. During the celebration, they were introduced to Stretchicus and his little brother Blueberus, both entertainers and soldiers to the cause. 

 

Edge was studying different plans, thinking of the best strategy to get in the palace. Wise wizard Comic had also told them that the prophecy says, that two earthlanders would travel over the sea of storms to find the “Sugar Plum Princess” that is the only one that can undo the dark magic upon the little King. This two earthlanders can only do it, since they will be strong and brave enough to overcome the dangers of the journey. Edge was sure this princess was just a myth, but maybe, there was a magic that could break the king's spell. He could ask one of the dragon riders to accompany them, while the other could stay to protect the village. 

 

Suddenly an alarm started to ring and Edge soul stopped, they were being attacked. Meanwhile the King grinned, his new soldiers would destroy this petty village, and that nutcracker would die, as he was told a nutcracker would be one of the earthlanders that would come to stop him. And furthermore, they had his brother prisoner, he would make them pay for it! His stone giants would kill those dragons first, since stone can't be affected by fire or lighting, and his mice would rampage and kill anyone who would interfere. 

 

The village started to panic, lots of them weren't soldiers, many were just refugees trying to escape the king. Stretch started to organize the attack groups, barely ten soldiers and some volunteers, Berry on the other hand started to lead everyone else to the safehouse. Bucky quickly gave a kiss to Stretch, so passionately as if it were the last one they would ever give. The same happened with Red and Nikki and Pizza, Lines was looking for Edge, but felt her heart fill with joy as she saw this little demonstration of love. Love of your partner was really something important, even at times of war, it gives you strength even in the worst situations.

 

It happened so fast, magic filled the air, both dragons had fell, being caged and taken by the rock giants into the castle, the only ones who were able to escape, were a small group led by Edge. This little group included Red and Pizza, Stretch and Blue and by some miracle Bucky, who's dragon had shaken her off before being captured, and of course, Lines, who had helped Nikki and Comic escape. Only 7 people of that small village, the rest had been taken by the King to the palace, to be punished and showed as an example to other citizens.

 

“I’m telling you we have to flee and regroup with another group” said Blue “But if we do, it could take a lot of time to help the ones who were captured” commented Red. “We should cross the stormy sea” declared Edge. “How? Our dragons are gone, and the stormy sea us treacherous” Nikki added.

 

Edge explained his plan to everyone, they would make a raft out if their magic, and collect supplies from what was left of the village. Lines slowly walked away, Edge was made for battle, she wasn't, it was pure coincide and luck that she had saved two people, if she hadn't taken most of Edge’s attention, he would have saved more villagers. She suddenly found herself in a clearing, she was tired and helpless, with no power to  help anyone, just a burden to be dragged around. Steps suddenly were heard around her, quickly rising to her feet, ready to fight even if it could end in disaster, but what appeared wasn't what she expected. Three beautiful white unicorns appeared between the trees, one of them staring directly into Lines’ eyes. Lines smiled, extending a hand to reach for the creature, but the blue eyed being took step forward snuggling into her hand, such a soft snout and warm feeling invaded Lines. 

 

“So you found the ice unicorns it seems” talked Comic from behind her. “I think they found me” admitted Lines. “Well, it is said that they only appear upon the ones with pure intentions”

 

Pure intentions? She wanted to help the citizens but didn't know how, she didn't seek fame or fortune. Would that be a pure intention even if she felt useless compared to her boyfriend or without a place in this world? Maybe for her it wasn't, but apparently it was for this creatures. 

 

“They are supposed to start their migration towards the northern lands, past the jawbreaker islands… beyond the stormy sea.” Stated Comic. “This three must have gotten lost”

 

This perk to Lines’ attention, the stormy sea.. Ice unicorns… maybe… Lines stopped petting the animal and looked directly to their eyes.

 

“Can you maybe… help us?” Timidly asked Lines to the unicorn

 

The unicorn took a step back and looked around its friends, everyone nodding in approval, and so it bowed to Lines, ready for her to ride its back. Comic helped her get up, and he rode another one and made their way to the others. As they rode, green magic surrounded the unicorns, saddles and reins appearing to prevent them from falling, but the unicorns didn't seemed bothered by it. When they saw the others, Edge appeared to be worried, it appeared like if he was looking for her.

 

“Where were you?!” He said choking with his words. “Yeah, Comic went looking for you an hour ago! And who are your new friends?” Asked Berry.

 

As Lines explained what had happened, everything set into place. Blue offered himself to go warm other villagers of the upcoming event, Nikki and Pizza being his bodyguards. Stretch and Bucky were going to ride one of the unicorns, Red and Comic another and Edge and Lines the third one. Dividing their food, they set off to their paths.

 

After what felt like hours, they reached the shore, and they all agreed to let the unicorns rest. The group also decided to rest and eat, Edge told tales of their world, how he became a guard, about fell verse and how it fussed with the others, about how he meet Lines and how he ended up there. Red laughed and punned, enjoying the way how Stretch and Comic played along. It was like it was a normal picnic, some of their friends here, laughing and enjoying themselves. Family was another important thing, and she realized her friends were her family, and she needed to fight to get that back. 

 

Another rock giant suddenly appeared, startling everyone, quickly riding the unicorns in order to escape. Slim commanding it to move, saw the tiny creatures beneath him, his orders were clear, capture the earthlanders and bring them upon them, the nutcracker and the ballerina girl. His brother was doing wrong, but he was his brother and king after all, he must obey his orders, even if they were wrong, plus, the quicker he did, the quicker que would be back to his Anna.

 

The giant was slow, giving enough time for everyone to get on their unicorns. Lines was nervous, she hoped and prayed the unicorns could make it. Soon, the unicorns stepped on the water, instantly freezing it and running away. The solid ice was so strong that even the giant could step on it, and Edge noticed, and so he jumped off the unicorn and took out his sword.

 

“Edge! What you are doing?!” Cried Lines. “You'll get yourself killed idiot!!” Yelled Red. “Don't worry about me! Get away!” Declared Edge.

 

‘Nononono’ was all that Lines could think about, she wouldn't leave Edge there. But Red would continue with the plan, and so he took the reins of Lines’ unicorn and pulled them, but the creature refused to move, he was firmly set on its hooves. Edge stuck his sword on the ground, finally being made out of bone, and cracked the ice beneath them, and as he waited for the fall, the giant sicked, but he didn't, a bright green shield was there as a made up floor. Lines’ magic keeping him safe, her eyes shining green, and waiting for him to return.

 

After a long ride, they arrived to an island, full of green grass and trees full of ripe fruit. The unicorns gave their farewells and left the group to continue their own path. Each and every one in the group was marvelled by the vision on this island, and soon they spotted a pink palace in the distance. Nobody could believe that they had made it, Edge took a deep breath and headed the group, leaving Lines to marvel at the sights a little longer on the back. 

 

Lines got closer to a cherry tree, a little snack wouldn't do bad after, so she reached to grab a fruit, but as soon as she did the illusion disappeared, and so her soul stopped. When she realized it was a trap it was to late, everyone was trapped in a cage, Edge screaming bloody murder and Slim shocking everyone inside till they had passed out. Oh the mighty nutcracker had fallen, but the girl that cling to the orange wearing skeleton, didn't looked like a ballerina at all, maybe she had changed clothing. So Slim summoned his  blasters and carried the cage, ready to give this prisoners to his kind.

 

Lines was about to turn his soul green, preventing him from escaping, but clumsily tripped about a rock and loosing her opportunity. There she saw how everyone was taken away, her new friends and her lover, the island was a fairly small piece of land with no possible way of getting out, no way of saving her friends. She had failed, she felt like a failure and was a failure, to her friends, the citizens and to Edge. She would never see him again, never tell him how much he meant for her or how much she loved him. Limes started to cry, feeling so bad about her uselessness once again. 

 

A roar cracked the silence, and the air felt cold again, soon before her stood a dragon, much smaller than the ones Nikki and Bucky had, but much more refined. The creature's wings shining against the light, the white scales gleaming, and it's purpuric eyes staring. Lines was convinced, the dragon was the lost magic to defeat the King's dark magic.

 

“Why are you crying girl?” Said a voice in Lines’ head. “Because I couldn't save my… my friends” answered Lines. “Why couldn't you?” Responded the voice. “Cause I was clumsy and now I can't get off this island”

 

The white dragon evaluated Lines’ heart with her magic, making Lines feel weird inside. It was as if you told all your deepest secrets to a total stranger, but fortunately it was over as soon as of started.

 

“What would you do if you weren't here?” Asked the dragon. “I would find a way to save them, that's why we came here in the first place” said Lines. “I'll take you there, you have a noble heart. The real bravery it not not being afraid, is facing what makes us afraid, knowing we can beat it.”

 

This words lingered in Lines’ mind and heart. Bravery and fear can seem like two different things, but they weren't, what made the difference was how you saw them. Feeling the scales of this dragon was weird, they were soft, like feathers, yet completely strong. Riding the dragon was so beautiful, just her in the sky, blue and white, all her fears and doubts suddenly forgotten.

 

They soon saw the castle, and the dragon landed on the outskirts of the castle. Lines tried to convince her to go together, but it was refused. Apparently, it would draw to much attention for an undercover mission. Lines needed the magic, to defeat the king, the legend said she needed magic. But then again, if she couldn't stop the king, she at least would free her friends, and would find a way together to stop the king.

 

Making her way to the palace, she saw some workers carry some food from a wagon to the kitchen. Bingo, her ticket inside that place. Quickly she got in line to receive a cheese and naturally walked inside. As if it was a mission impossible scene, she ran through the halls, trying to figure out her way between the dark maze. She then felt something on her soul, that guided her the right way, the way to Edge. 

 

Soon she found a door, a pair of guards standing in front, this would be a problem. This whole trip was based on bravery, friendship and a bit of luck, so with a deep breath and pretend smile, she approached the guards.

 

“Oh here you are! King said Jerry is keep pestering him about the wifi, so he wants him thrown to a cell! And if he wasn't you'd be turn into ravishes!”

 

That did the trick, the panicked eyes on the guards said it all. They left as a bullet leaving a gun, fortunately dropping the keys, luck was certainly in her side. Slowly opening the door, she entered an empty room, but it made zero sense, the guards, her soul feeling Edge near. Maybe there was a hidden door somewhere, so she started palming the walls. Eureka. She found a loose rock, and with a click another door was reviled, an angry Edge with anti magic cuffs trying to break free, other three sleepy skeletons behind him, and Bucky looking as if she'd strangle Edge if he kept screaming.

 

Opening the cell, and taking the cuffs off, Lines kissed her lover and hugged her friends. She explained what happened and how they should leave, but Edge had a different plan. He had studied the place as they were taken to the imprisonment, and how the king planned a public execution for him. 

 

A quick plan was made, if he couldn't undo the spell, at least he could beat the king and free the citizens from his cruel domain. Everyone had their job, and quickly left the cell, running to the main plaza, where the execution was supposed to take place.

 

“Hey mini fell!” Yelled Edge to Cran.

 

All the other villagers that were captured stood there in the plaza, as King Cran ordered his mice to captured the earth landers again. Edge dodge an attack while the lazybones trio made their part, freeing the villagers from the chains they were under. When Cran noticed this, he was enraged, and using his magic, turned into stone every unfortunate soul the magic beam touched, leaving Edge and Lines for his own.

 

“You have no chance nutcracker. No army or support, while I have my whole guard surrounding you. If you surrender I'll give the girl a quick death.”

 

Edge saw no other option, he threw himself to Lines, taking hold of the heart locket that would sent her home, he wasn't going to die because of him. Cran unleashed his attack, it all seemed over, Edge gave Lines one last kiss, but before he opened it, Limes summoned a shield, trapping the King inside with them. 

 

“You will fight fair King Cran, or not fight at all.” Said Lines.

 

Lines knew she was leaving herself exposed to get hit by the king, but she trusted Edge, he would fight and keep her safe. Meanwhile, threads of Lines’ green magic surrounded the petrified citizens, slowly turning them back to normal, while it turned the mice’s soul green preventing them from moving their feet, preventing them from moving or leaving. 

 

A fierce battle unleashed between  Edge and Cran, swords clanged, none attacked appeared and hit, but Edge being more skilled in battle apparently, won, having Cran in the ground at last. Lines’ nose started to bleed, as she never used this much magic before, the grip on the guards’ soul releasing and her shield weakening. Then she fell Cran’s soul, infected with black magic, as if it was a virus slowly eating the light, but a virus can be cured with green magic. In a flicker of an eye, her shield vanished and took Cran’s soul, using her magic to fight the darkness.

 

A bright explosion of green light showered the palace, bringing back the light and cleaning the darkness. The ragged clothes of the citizens restoring and Edge and Lines were suddenly dressed with regal looking clothes, both of them crowns upon their heads.

 

“Lines, you are the Sugarplum Princess!” Exclaimed Edge “A generous heart if what makes a good ruler, you magic was the one to restore the good in Cran's heart”

 

Lines felt confused, she wasn't a princess, she was just a girl with luck. Everybody cheered in victory, and Cran even freed from the dark magic, refused to rule again, ashamed of his actions. Who would rule them now? Between this debate, Coronel Cherry Red shouted.

 

“Long live King Edge! Long live Queen Lines!”

 

An apparently in agreement, everyone joined in, even Cran. Edge took Lines hand to his, he looked unsure, they weren't here to rule a kingdom, they were here to find a way back home. The sugarplum princess was supposed to help them, but how would she if the princess was Lines herself.

 

“We accept” said Lines to Edge surprise. “Mercy and strength will rule together in bravery, assuring a new era of harmony for this land.”

 

Lines explained to him that it would be until Comic could gain enough streaweek and they had convince Cran to lead again. The people trusted them and they couldn't betray that trust after what Cran had done. 

 

That week was of celebration. For years the kingdom under Lines and Edge’s rule prospered, but Cran never wanted the throne again, officially signing his recession. He instead became a baker, with his brother. Stretch and Bucky got married and had a son. Pizza, Nikki and Red became leaders of the guard. Rus was reunited with Comic, and for Lines and Edge, they stayed, as Comic couldn't master another spell for a long time.

 

Years and years passed, the king and queen had children, and those children had children. It was until their last year that Comic finally made a reality a second spell, and even though they loved their kingdom and children, Edge last wish was to see his old home once more, and so the lockets were open to the eyes of their people, turning them to stars.

 

\-----

 

The clock on Lines’ room ringed, Edge arms around her. Snow was falling out the window, and the ugly sweater she wore once upon a time in the floor. Blinking herself awake she noticed she was back in Snowdim, she was young again and the calendar was set on Giftmas day. She realized all that life was just a dream, what felt like hours were mere seconds as scientists said about dreams. Putting on some fluffy clothes, the doorbell rang.

 

All her friends, Bucky and Stretch, Comic, Rus and Tomato, Anna and Slim, Cran and Blue. Offering apologies for having stood up the day before, but that only gave them reasons to celebrate even more that day. Gifts were exchanged, making Lines think more about her dream.

 

“Merry giftmas, sugar plum” said Edge, wearing a Santa hat and holding a mistletoe above them.

With a smile and a kiss, Limes then told the tale of a mouse king, a nutcracker and dragons and unicorns.


End file.
